


Just a Little Fun

by xZealHakune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xZealHakune/pseuds/xZealHakune
Summary: Series of one shots exploring Sombra's relationship with her Talon companions. Chapter 1: Prior to the Volskaya Mission, Sombra decides to have a little fun with her teammates.





	Just a Little Fun

Sombra placed her weight against the back of her chair and yawned before rapidly beginning to type bits of code into the aircraft’s programming. The ride had only been an hour long and she was already bored out of her mind.

She swiveled in her chair to see Widowmaker, one of her partners in this mission, motionlessly crossing her legs and arms while closing her eyes and allowing her rifle to rest in her lap. The sniper was so silent that Sombra wasn’t sure whether she was awake or not. The hacker then scanned for her other partner in the operation, Reaper, but, to her unsurprise, he was nowhere to be seen.Groaning, she twisted back in her chair and tapped her purple fingernails against the control panel’s surface impatiently.

Her partners for this operation were far too boring, and as she realized that the trip to Numbani would still be a few more dreadful hours away, she sighed.

“Change of plans.” The voice of Reaper suddenly rang from behind the hacker which caused her to jump out of her chair in surprise.

“¡Dios mios!” Sombra cried in surprise as she fell back into her spinning chair. “Next time warn somebody before you do that.”

Reaper ignored her words in favor of what he was going to say. “We’re heading to Volskaya, our new mission is to assassinate Katriya Volskaya.” He informed in monotone.

Sombra’s face lit up in delight and a devious smile grew on her face but she quickly contorted it into a look of curiosity, which had gone unnoticed by both of her partners.

“Why are we not heading towards Numbani?” Widowmaker broke her own silence as she approached Reaper.

As if sneering underneath the mask, Reaper chuckled and spoke, “Doomfist can do his own dirty work… For now, at least.” And without another word, he shifted into his wraith form and moved to a chair.

“Well that certainly makes the trip a lot quicker.” Sombra grumbled in blatant relief before punching in the new coordinates. She twisted back around in her chair to see Widowmaker already back in her seat preparing to drink tea. “So, what do you do for fun?”

“Quoi?” Widowmaker simply replied in confusion turning away from her tea.

“You know what I mean.” Sombra stood up and put her arm around Widow’s shoulder before giggling at her silence. “Ouch, no need for the cold shoulder… Amélie.”

Abruptly, Widowmaker jumped backwards, out of Sombra’s reach, picked up her rifle, and brandished the front towards the hacker with distaste. Sombra playfully snickered and with a smug smirk she rose her hands in defense. "How do you know that name?” Widowmaker’s yellow eyes pierced Sombra.

“Hey, I go a lot of places, meet a lot of people, hear a lot of things.” Sombra playfully stressed the last part of the sentence while shrugging nonchalantly. “So, it’s no secret to me that Talon made you kill your lover.” The hacker had now closed her eyes and spoke in a know-it-all tone.

Just as her fingers inched towards the trigger, a shotgun pointed in her direction caught her attention.

“Now’s not the time for arguments.” Reaper monotoned. Without a second’s thought Widow set her gun down and quickly Reaper tossed his shotgun aside.

The sniper gave Sombra one final stare before turning away back to her tea, which had since gone cold.

“You sure told her Reyes.” Sombra nonchalantly said as she cast a quick glance at Reaper with eyes filled with mirth.

_BANG!_

A shot sound rang throughout the room as Reaper fired his shot gun where Sombra had been. _Had._ With a purple spark, Sombra translocated back in the seat where she had previously been controlling the ship’s course, still holding a playful face but the faintest bead of sweat rolled down her chin.

“You really can’t be surprised I know that one Gabriel… I mean during your last mission you weren’t exactly subtle on the exchange with your two targets. Two old comrades you know rather well.”

Reaper spared a long hard glance at Talon’s hacker as if daring her to speak more and Widowmaker watched the entire conversation, with piqued interest, out of the corner of her eyes.

“Ana Amari and Jack Morrison.” Sombra slowly said emphasizing the entire sentence. Widowmaker’s tea cup almost slipped out of her hands as she heard the first name but she quickly regained her composer. And Reaper continued to stare down Sombra with his fingers loosening and tightening on his guns.

“Don’t worry your secret’s safe with me. Just make sure to avoid doing things like that out in the open, if your identity did get out I’m sure a lot more dangerous people would be after you.” Sombra offered a friendly smirk as best she could as her lips quivered slightly indicating she was holding back a laugh.

With no response Reaper tossed his shotguns to the ground and without a second glance, he slipped away in his familiar ghost-like form.

“Et toi?” Widowmaker said breaking the silence that she held as Sombra and Reaper talked.

“Como?”

“And what about you?” Widowmaker spoke in English and she returned her gaze to Sombra in interest.

“Oh me?” Sombra said as she stood from her chair. She shrugged and closed her eyes reminiscently. “No one knows anything about me… but since I did have some fun I guess I should give you something…”

The hacker remained silent for a minute or so before continuing. She opened her eyes to see Widowmaker giving her full undivided attention and with a cursory shift of her eyes, she could see Reaper listening from the corner.

“I was just a normal…” Sombra paused for a second, thinking that “normal” probably wasn’t the best word to describe her past self, before continuing. “girl doing things on my own. No one really knew who I was and no one noticed me. Till someone did. Would you believe me if I told you that some unknown _thing_ ran the world?” An interesting twinkle surfaced in Sombra’s eye as she spoke almost whimsically before the hacker shook her head lightly and, with a sigh, turned back into her chair.

“Enough talk for now though." Sombra began, the lingering thought of her past remaining in her mind. "We’re almost there.” A small grin appeared on her face as she began typing away at the keyboard. Maybe the saying that "time flies when you're having fun" is true. Just maybe her time in Talon wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this little one shot. Sombra is one of my favorite Overwatch characters and I really tried to convey her personality and possible relationship with Reaper and Widowmaker as best I could so I hope I did well. Their relationships can/will of course change and even develop into greater things... but who knows? Stay tuned for more.


End file.
